An electronic component mounting system that manufactures a mounting board by mounting electronic components on a board is formed by interlinking a plurality of electronic component mounting machines, such as screen printers, pieces of electronic component mounting apparatus, and pieces of inspection apparatus. The component mounting machine is equipped with a display panel for providing a machine operator with various pieces of operation instruction in conjunction with an operation panel for letting the machine operator make an operation input (see Patent Document 1).
In relation to a recent form of manufacture of electronic devices, manufacture of small batches of a wide variety of products has become common, and a method commonly seen in connection with facility constitution is to construct an electronic component mounting system by interlinking a large number of small facilities with a view toward enhancing area productivity and flexibility (see Patent Document 2). In the example related art described in connection with Patent Document 2, a large number of thin unit devices having dimensions of the order of hundreds of millimeters in a direction of transport of a board are removably interlinked, to thus build up an electronic component mounting line.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Document No. 3894208
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-104075